


And the Shifting Scale

by QueenSairai



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, Or at least something similar, bit of adventure, bit of dragon, this may or may not be a rainwing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSairai/pseuds/QueenSairai
Summary: When Ezekiel, on a solo mission, is charged to steal a dragon's scale, he finds the dragon dead, and an egg left behind...





	1. A Dark and Not-Stormy Cave

Ezekiel stepped into the dark, allowing a moment for his eyes to adjust. He crept forward through the cave. It certainly didn’t look like much. Just brown-gray walls, ceiling, and floor. The moonlight didn’t reach her long arms into the cave, as if scared. As he crept forward, he heard a small rustle, and froze. When no more noise came, he began forward again.  
    Suddenly, the moonlight raced into the cave, revealing crystals in the walls that reflected light towards a dark green shape in the back of the cave. That was the dragon, clearly. It was three times his size and scaled with what looked like emeralds in the moonlight. He took a step closer and stepped on something sharp.  
    He stepped back quickly, bending silently to investigate. It was a scale that matched the dragon’s scales, but slightly larger. As he picked it up, the dark green faded to white. He clutched the scale. Sneaking closer to the dragon, he realized it was a scale off of her tail, where the strongest, thickest scales were. He sniffed the air. Something was off here. He knew that smell…  
    As he stepped around the dragon he gasped. No longer needing silence, he muttered, “What could rip open a dragon’s neck? And wh- What is this?”  
    Among the fallen scales and blood, there was an egg, as big as a medium sized dog. This must have made the rustling he had heard before. Looking down at the scale he held he realized it was now green swirled with pale grey-blue.   
    He made a descision. Taking out his phone, he dialed Cassandra.


	2. Pink and Yellow

When Ezekiel stepped through the Door with a handcart, the entire team was waiting for the egg. Cassandra, after reading up on the habits of this particular kind of dragon, had made a nest out of the dead mother’s scales. Stone had begun to research the feeding and care of Rainbow dragons, and had prepared a selection of tropical fruits mixed with basil. Eve had searched the library for a heat lamp to keep the egg warm, and Jenkins had found the handcart and books on Rainbow dragons, and also was trying to figure out what had killed the mother. Flynn, of course, just stood there dithering with excitement.  
    “It’s been wiggling the entire time,” Ezekiel spoke up.  
    “It’s going to hatch! It’s going to hatch!” Cassandra was clearly excited.  
    “I’ve figured out the color changes of the scales,” Flynn said unexpectedly. “They respond to the emotions of those holding them.”  
    Everyone stared at him.  
    “You weren’t just standing there?” Ezekiel questioned.  
    A rattle from the egg cut off Flynn’s reply.  
    “Quick! Get it to the nest!” Eve cried, going into orders mode. “It has to hatch in the nest!”  
    Jones and Eve heaved it into the nest while Cassandra fussed around the nest and the rest of them brought the dragon food over.  
    They got it there just in time. As they let go of the egg, a loud crack resounded through the library, and a dragon head poked out. It promptly turned pink and yellow.  
    “That means love and excitement, I think,” Flynn said.


	3. No More Marriage Jokes For You, Ezekiel

    The retriever-sized dragon kept Cassandra feeding it for a whole two hours. Luckily, Stone had prepared plenty of fruit. It would start screaming if anyone other than Cassandra tried feed it.  
    “Rainbow dragons develop a close bond with their mother. I think we can safely assume that it believes Cassandra to be its mother.” Jenkins had said.  
    They had finally convinced it to sleep by sitting it down on a couch with Cassandra and a fuzzy blanket. The odd thing was that it would keen when Ezekiel left the room. He couldn’t feed it, but it hated when he left.  
    “It thinks I’m its dad! Now Cassandra and I have to get married!” he joked. On the inside, though, he didn’t think that was such a bad idea.  
    Everyone had rolled their eyes, but soon they got to a new problem: sleeping that night. Though it was asleep, it would wake up every time Ezekiel or Cassandra left the room. In time the others were persuaded to go to bed, leaving Ezekiel and Cassandra alone with the dragon.  
    Cassandra curled up on the couch, and Ezekiel found one of the cots.  
***  
    As Ezekiel woke, he heard the soft chimes of the grandfather clock in Jenkins’ study. He looked at his watch. ‘12:01,’ it proclaimed.   
    Why did I wake up? Suddenly, he felt a small wiggle on the pillow. He slowly turned his head around and there was the dragon, its bright silver eyes staring at him. Its scales were dark, blending in with the night, but a light was on, and its scales reflected the soft yellow glow.  
    “Did she wake you up?” Cassandra’s voice came whispering out of the other direction.  
    “Yes, but it doesn’t matter. Did you say she?” Ezekiel replied, still half-asleep.  
    “I’ve been reading about the dragons. I couldn’t sleep. Apparently, the females have silver eyes, and the males have green eyes.”  
    He made an ‘Ah, I see’ noise, and went back to sleep.


	4. The Humans' Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon is learning how to be adorable

Ezekiel opened his eyes. All he saw was purple.  
    Flynn’s voice sounded from outside the purple. “Purple means pride.”  
    Ezekiel realized that the dragon was sitting on his face!  
    “We’ve decided to call her Rainbow!” Cassandra exclaimed.  
    The dragon had grown overnight, her wing covering Ezekiel’s eyes. She stretched and sat up, her silver eyes staring into Ezekiel’s dark ones.  
    Ezekiel patted her on the head. She chirped, happy, yellow swirling across her scales.  
    Cassandra smiled at Ezekiel. “You look almost as cute now, with a dragon on you, as when you wore that Christmasy apron when being controlled by the hat.” She laughed.  
    Ezekiel groaned at the mention of that incident. Still, the dragon was adorably staring at him, so he picked her up and hugged her. She squirmed, then stretched her neck out and touched her snout to Ezekiel’s nose. She stared at the other humans, as if expecting them to come over and let her “boop” them as well.  
    Cassandra walked over to the little dragon, smiling. The dragon cheeped and leapt from Ezekiel's arms, landing on Cassandra. She then proceeded to “boop” Cassandra, climb to her shoulder, and attempt to climb onto Cassandra’s head.  
    Everyone was smiling as Cassandra helped the tiny dragon climb to the top of her head. The dragon turned entirely purple, displaying her pride at her achievement. She eyed Jenkins, who was the next closest human after Ezekiel. She tilted her head, turning her scales the exact color of Jenkins’ hair before she leaped, spreading her wings in an attempt to glide to his head.  
    She missed, nearly crashing into him, but he caught her, setting her on top of his head, letting her crouch down in his hair, nearly invisible.  
    “This is how rainbow dragons learn things. They shift to a color, then glide to that color. They also learn by imitating their mother when she camouflages. Oh look. She is perfectly demonstrating her other skill.”  
The dragon had decided she wanted to be with Ezekiel again, so she had glided halfway to him, swung on Cassandra’s arm, stretched out to catch her if she fell, and glided on to Ezekiel’s head. Once there, she chirped imperiously and sat up tall, turning purple.  
Purple for pride at herself, but also maybe pride that she was the humans' dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I could make this better in any way please say so.


End file.
